


Adventures in Ikea

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [22]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Sometimes shopping can be boring. Other times shopping can be one of the greatest day trips of all time.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 22: 'You told me to look for the red teacup, but it's not there'





	Adventures in Ikea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Evernote: My best friend and my worst enemy. 
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Having successfully cooked a pizza one time Sebastian entered a short cooking phase. This was something her friends gladly supported, mostly because it benefited them. Once or twice a week they got a warm, mostly edible meal in their home for free. What was there to complain about? After a while, they started getting involved themselves. Not very often, there wasn't enough space and talent to go around. All the same, if food was available then they would find a way. 

"It's not here" Donald called over to Sebastian as he dug around in their kitchen cupboards. It was his turn to help out that day and he'd been assigned to mostly fetch quests. Bring a jug, find some flour. It was easy enough. Yet there was one item that was proving rather elusive.

"What isn't?" Asked Sebastian. She'd already completely forgotten what she'd asked for. In all honesty, she was just trying to keep him out of the way.

"The red cup. It's not here" he replied.

"Oh...well that's okay. It doesn't have to be red" she shrugged. Specific instructions were probably going to slow them down.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have opened with that. We don't have any cups at all"

"What?" She walked over to the cupboard. There had to be at least one. She scanned and searched the entire place. Everything else was there: plates, bowls, all the normal stuff. Yet there wasn't a single cup in sight. Sebastian to sent Donald to check the apartment. Odds were nobody had bothered to wash up. He returned a few minutes later empty-handed. Sebastian took a deep breath and sighed. "Virginia"

Having finished her cake, using a jug to guess how much a cup was supposed to be, Sebastian left the apartment along with Donald and Virginia to replace their missing crockery. They always took Virginia when shopping for this kind of things. Experience had shown that when it came to taste and money management she was the most equipped. One time they had gone out to buy furniture. Sebastian bought a beanbag and Donald bought a lava lamp, which while pretty failed at the task of technically being furniture Jonas did a little better, coming back with a flat pack bookshelf. Unfortunately, that collapsed after a week and wouldn't go back up no matter what they tried.

"Alright guys, stick together," Virginia told them as they entered the store "...guys?" She turned around to see that they'd already disappeared. Virginia was pretty disappointed to find that her friends couldn't even stand through a short safety announcement before running off. She decided the best approach was to buy the cups herself since they certainly couldn't be trusted to get them and wait by the entrance. Hopefully, they'd be smart enough to work things out. 

Wondering the seemingly endless aisles of Ikea bought Donald extreme flashbacks of when the group first moved in together. Jonas plan, which he'd finally revealed to them two years and an apartment later, hadn't thought far enough ahead to furnish the place. So all four of them, with their wildly different tastes, took a full day trip to the store. As it turned out none of them were very good at the whole 'adulting' thing. To make matters worse they completely ignored the yellow guidance line. After all, why should it dictate their shopping experience? In the end, they found themselves trapped in a maze of meatballs and Swedish flatpacks. They were probably seconds away from ending up with a missing persons report if it wasn't for a kind old woman who led them to safety. The only souvenir left of that day was a lava lamp, one that Donald paid for and Jonas subsequently stole.

Sebastian and Donald never had any intention of sticking with Virginia. She was too good at knowing what they needed. They may have come solely for cups but the odds of them going home with just that were incredibly low. She subconsciously registered everything that was missing, old, or broken and was guaranteed to start picking them up. They'd be there for hours. So they tricked her out and planned to wander off together. Ikea had the potential to be a great adventure under the right circumstances. However, either by accident or on purpose, Sebastian had gone in a completely different direction. 

He walked alone past endless shelves, being extra sure to stick to the yellow line this time. The only thing worse than being lost in a group was being lost by himself. He periodically glanced at the boxes all around him. He always wondered who the top shelves were made for, it wasn't like anyone could reach up there.

A filling of relaxation had finally come over him as he passed wardrobe and bedding displays. Quiet was rare in the apartment. Someone was always going something that made a racket. Alone time at Ikea was the best the closed to peace he would get. Then, when he was starting to enjoy himself, there was a loud and sudden screech.

"For Narnia" Sebastian sprang out of a wooden wardrobe, pouncing on Donald's back and knocking him down as she did so.

Virginia understood from the moment she stepped out of the apartment that her friends weren't going to stick around for long. They were excitable people, not the kind who had the attention span to stare at ply boards and pottery. All the same, she was more than willing to let them run around and work off some energy while she collected what they needed. She found what she needed, six packs of cups, and picked up two knowing they would eventually be smashed to pieces. Now she was on the hunt for the hundreds of other essentials they'd neglected to buy. She had hoped she'd have time to get everything done before reunited with the group, an hour or two at least, but when she heard a crash followed by shouting it was clear she was going to have to deal with them.

"What's going on?" She asked as came around the corner. She instantly spotted her friends. Donald lying flat on his back, Sebastian stood beside him laughing like a maniac. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine" he groaned "Can we go home now?"

"No, we need coasters" she replied bluntly. "Come on"


End file.
